Mr Oversight, Sir
by fanotheboyz
Summary: Tag to the season 2 finale MacGyver MacGyver. Mac works through some of the father/son drama. He gets a little help. A little wrecked Mac. Some fatherly Jack, and some resolution we might have been hoping for. Not my characters; I wish they were! Purely for enjoyment. Will be 4 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ok, _Mr. Oversight, Sir_! "Jack entered the War Room at a purposeful stride and all but slammed the door behind him. Squaring his shoulders, he continued as he approached Mac's father, "I think you and I need to have a little chat."

"Dalton," James MacGyver started, "Don't take that tone with me. I'm your boss. You'd do well to remember that!" Mac Senior went toe to toe with Jack.

"Well, right now, _Sir_ , I am your son's best friend and probably the closest thing he's had to a father the last 8 years or so, and you might just not be my boss anymore if we can't get your son back here! We're a team, so if he leaves…well it's kind of a done deal for me."

Jack paused a moment, considering the man in front of him. He resembled Mac, sure, and maybe the intellect was comparable, but that was about where it ended. He took care to lower his voice just a little, since Mac's dad looked both shocked and, if Jack had to guess, sort of pained. But it didn't have the inflection of someone calm. More like dangerous.

"That kid that just took off out a here is hurting and I'm gonna have to be the one to pick up the pieces, so I think I gotta right to ask a few questions right now, and your answers are gonna decide if I lay you out right here on the War Room floor… _Sir_! And trust me when I say that it ain't gonna take much after all the pain I've seen in that kid for as long as I've known him.

James' eyes lost their fire and he cast them down towards the floor and turned, taking a few steps towards the windows that looked into the computer lab. "I understand that he doesn't trust me… as a father, anyway."

"Well, why should he?" Jack's voice was ratcheting up again. "You leave him high and dry at the age of 10, at his birthday party, no less, and never speak to him again! Every speck of self-doubt that kid has comes from thinkin' that his father doesn't think he's worth stayin' around for. He's had to fight that feeling of bein' worthless and unlovable his whole adult life, so far. Did it ever occur to you that he's never had anyone stick around, except for Bozer and yours truly, of course? That everyone he's cared about, for one reason or another, has _left_ him? Man, I don't know why you did what you did, but I have to hope that if there's even a shred of decency in you, there was a reason. Did you even try to explain it to him?" Jack crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

"I tried, Dalton!" Mac senior turned around, red-faced and angry now. "He didn't listen!" He suddenly realized he'd been yelling and dropped his voice lower. "I couldn't make him understand; he's too hurt. I really can't blame him. I know I didn't handle it well," James said, sitting down in one of the leather chairs. "I've never been good with talking about things like that."

"Well, that apple don't fall far from the tree," Jack muttered to himself, turning to leave. "I would suggest that you let me talk to him and give him some space. Trust me when I say he wants to… _needs_ to fix this. Just let him get his head on straight. But you do need to be the one to come to _him_ this time, so… not too much space," Jack said as he paused by the door.

"Right. Space. But not too much. I'll try to work that out," James said, carefully considering his words. "Thanks, Dalton. I really couldn't have asked to have anyone better watching over my son." Jack nodded and left the room. Matty was waiting outside the door. He nodded at her and continued down the hall.

"Jack! Where are you going?" Matty called, as if she didn't know.

"After our boy," he called, without turning to look at her. He strode out of the building and was on the road in seconds.

Matty was left standing with Riley in the hallway.

Bozer had tried, he really had. He hadn't taken one of those super secret-agenty courses with evasive maneuver driving. Regardless, he got to the house almost at the same time as Mac, after following him at break-neck speed down the highway. It hadn't been easy. Mac was driving offensively and that meant he was more than a little pissed. When he pulled in, Mac had just entered the house. Bozer ran through the front door after him.

"Mac! Man, are you tryin' to kill yourself? Do you even know how fast you were driving?" He caught up with Mac in the hallway, right on his heels as Mac turned and stopped him in his tracks.

"Not now. I need to get out of here and clear my head. I don't want to talk, Boze." With that, he disappeared into his room and shut the door. When he came out a few minutes later, he was dressed in sweats and sneakers. He headed for the kitchen, grabbed a few bottles of water, and snagged his keys on the way out the door. "I'll be back, Boze," he said carefully, so Bozer knew he wasn't mad at him, but was definitely intent on leaving. "Don't follow me….please." He gave a pointed look at his roommate, leaving no room to argue.

Bozer just nodded and shook his head as Mac left. "Damn stubborn." He pulled his phone out of his pocket, leaned against the sink, and dialed Jack. He hoped the older agent hadn't gotten himself into too much hot water back at the Phoenix. He had looked like he was loaded for bear when he had entered the War Room. Bozer had hated to leave during all that, but he thought it was probably better to follow Mac. ' _Like that did a lot of good,_ ' he thought. Jack picked up and Bozer started to tell him what happened.

"Boze, hold on. I'm pullin' in the driveway." Jack hung up and headed in, noticing that Mac's car wasn't there. The older man cursed under his breath. He'd been afraid of that. Whenever Mac was this worked up, he tended to try to burn off some adrenaline. But if he took his car, that meant he could be almost anywhere. _'Hmmm..you little shit,'_ thought Jack, _'I hope you don't think I can't find you.'_ Jack ran into the house and met Bozer in the hall. "Do you know where he went? Did he say anything?" he asked anxiously.

"You know how he is when he gets like this, Jack. Just told me he didn't want to talk, changed into sweats, and took off. He said he'd be back and not to follow him." Bozer studied Jack's face and added, "You don't have any intention of _not_ following him, do you?"

"Nope." Jack asked Bozer a few questions like what Mac had with him and what he was wearing, trying to determine how far the kid might be planning on going. Having it narrowed down to a few close places he could drive to and knowing that Mac didn't take a backpack with him helped. "Alright, Boze, I'll call you when I find him. If he comes back here…and I don't think he will…call me." Jack left like a whirlwind and jumped into his car and sped off down the driveway.

"You got it Jack," he said to no one in particular since Jack never waited for him to reply and was already in his car before Bozer could answer. "This is shapin' up to be some kind of kickass day." He wandered down the hall to take a shower, then he intended to cook or bake something for when Mac came home.

Mac had pulled into the trailhead in a park about 20 minutes from his house. In doing so, he had passed most of his favorite running trails but he knew Jack would search those first and he wanted to get a significant run in before he had to deal with his partner…well, _now former_ partner. It felt weird and made his stomach twist to think of Jack that way and he was really regretting not having discussed all this with Jack first.

He hadn't really intended to quit, and he had been grateful to have the chance to see his dad again and get a few questions answered, but how could he work for him when he'd not really given him an adequate explanation? There were all the times he'd found himself in dire situations…like Cairo or kidnapped by Murdoc. Even then his father had never announced his presence? Stepped in to save him? Well, in all fairness, maybe he had, but then to not come to him after he was safe…who would do that when their kid's life was on the line? When his father mentioned so lightly that they'd gotten the chance to resolve things and ' _wouldn't he like to continue working for the old man_ ,' Mac had just snapped. Really? It couldn't be that simple. He couldn't do it. The words were out of his mouth before he knew it and he couldn't take them back.

His feet pounded the trail. His head pounded in time. Tears struggled to free themselves and run down his cheeks, but he wouldn't let them. He wouldn't let his father have the satisfaction, even if he wasn't there to see him. He knew he had limited daylight left, so he'd chosen a loop that would take him only about an hour. That wasn't much, but it would have to do, at least to take the edge off. As the tree line came into view up ahead, he knew he was close to the parking lot. He was still stuck up in his own head when he tripped over something and lost his balance, flailing forward into….arms? Someone caught him, reaching for him from the side, just as he almost took a header into the dirt.

"Woah, there, partner!" Jack helped him to his feet as Mac pushed him away and jumped back.

"Jack? What? Why? Wait, how'd you…?" Mac blustered, half angry and half shocked.

"Well, I guess this answers the question of who wouldn't see who comin' now, don't it?" Jack grinned and held up his hands in mock surrender. "Now listen. Before you get all worked up, okay?" Jack waited for Mac's tentative nod before he continued. "Don't you think I know you by now? That you would need to blow off steam and not want to be followed?"

"Well, if you knew I didn't want to be followed, why are you here?" Mac asked as he tried to walk past Jack, who stepped in front of him, putting a hand on his chest.

"Because you need me, that's why. You just haven't thought that far yet." Mac was making an incredulous face but Jack ignored him, reaching over Mac's shoulders and walking him toward the car. "Now, you and I are going to go back home and sit out on the deck and have ourselves a few beers by the fire pit and a nice long talk. You are going to tell me why you didn't tell me you were goin' to quit the Phoenix… even though I think I know…. and what happened on that mission between you and your old man while I was out pickin' off bad guys."

Mac wriggled out of Jack's hold and stepped back from him, "Jack, I'm not up for this tonight. I just want to go home and relax. Why are you insisting on me talking about this now?"

"Because you need to and because I'm your partner and I know you would have never quit Phoenix without that bein' a joint decision, because you'd know I'd quit too." Jack stared at Mac, patiently, waiting for that to sink in. Mac's face showed the realization that Jack was right in the very slight widening of Mac's eyes.

"Did you quit? Jack? Did you quit Phoenix?" Mac demanded.

"Brother, we're a package deal. Where you go, I go. Wherever you land, I'll be watchin' your back, so damn right, if you don't come back, I'll be out. I told _Sir Oversight_ that after you left and right before I threatened to knock him on his ass, too." Jack smiled a little at the memory.

Mac's eyes widened even more, "You threatened my dad?" Mac turned, considering that as he walked toward the car and Jack came along side him again, draping his arm once more, over the kid's shoulders.

"I was prepared to do a lot more than threaten, but then I kinda figured if you came back, who'd watch your back if he fired me?" Jack revealed honestly.

"Well, I guess that wouldn't have happened, big guy, since apparently we're a package deal. Let's go home."

They walked back to their cars and headed back to Mac's house, each anticipating how this little talk might go, but not dreading it quite so much now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the way home, Jack called Bozer on speaker to let him know Mac was ok. "Tell Ri and Matty, too. Ok?" He drawled.

"Good. Are you sure he's ok? Is he comin' back to Phoenix?

I just baked some cookies to cheer him up. Do you want some dinner…" Bozer was so relieved, he just kept going and was in mid-rant when Jack stopped him.

"Boze, he's not really ok, but he will be. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

When Jack pulled in, Mac was right behind him. They entered the house silently when the wafted smell of the cookies hit them. They exchanged glances and eyebrow raises and headed for the kitchen! True to form, Bozer had left a note. "Out with Leann. Enjoy the cookies. – _B_ -"

"Why don't you go out and light the pit, man, and I'll bring some beer and some cookies out," Jack suggested. Mac just nodded, finished his cookie, and headed outside. He wasn't really hungry, but it was hard to turn down Bozer's mom's recipe. Truthfully, he wasn't really up for one of Jack's _'chats'_ either, but it was more certain than death at this point, so he decided to just try to get through it as quickly as possible.

When he got out to the deck, the pit was already stacked with wood and repurposed old candles and chip wood that Mac made into fire starters. _'Bozer, what are you up to, man?'_ Mac thought. He leaned down and lit the fire and stared into the flames. It was pretty obvious that he was trying to aid Jack in his quest to have a chat. Mac sighed. He was frustrated and feeling a little tired of feeling manipulated, but he at least realized his friends were just concerned, and he felt just a bit guilty for not letting them in on his plan to quit, so he got why they were shocked and worried. He couldn't really be mad about that.

Jack interrupted him from his thoughts, approaching with a few beers and a few bottles of water and setting them on the table between the two Adirondak chairs that faced the fire pit. He pulled the chairs closer to the fire and to each other, along with the table, which he set to one side. He sat and stretched out his feet onto the bench that surrounded the pit, wiggling out of his shoes and cracking his toes. He said nothing. He just sat, drinking his beer, and staring into the flames.

"You're a little quiet for someone who insisted I come back here for a chat, Jack," Mac said without looking up from the fire.

"Well, I have plenty on my mind, Hoss, but since you're the one who discovered his long lost dad today, went on a mission with him, then quit the job you love, leaving me without a partner, I thought maybe you'd want to go first."

Mac could envision the expression on his face without even looking up. He heard the hint of the sting of disappointment in Jack's voice. He knew he screwed up and he felt bad about what this was doing to Jack. "I didn't know I was going to quit. I thought about it. I told you that. But you're right, I owed it to you to talk to you about it before I did it. I'm really sorry about that, man.

Jack considered for a minute, then spoke. "Mac, sit down a minute, ok?" Mac looked at him suspiciously, but complied, sitting in the chair next to Jack's. Jack handed him a beer. "I want you to tell me what happened on that mission after we split up. What did he say that got into your head?"

Mac thought about that for a moment, since there was more than one thing that had gotten into his head and kept his mind spinning around. He finally decided on the most important emotional bombshell. "Jack, Walsh told me that after my dad left me, he never even talked about me again. He said _he'd_ never have left me like that." Mac stopped, reflecting on that conversation, his face looking like he was just hearing it for the first time.

"And did you think that Mr. ' _overwatch- turned -bad –guy'_ was tellin' the truth?" Jack asked gently.

"You should have seen my dad's face, Jack. It said….everything. It was true." Mac swallowed hard. There was a lump forming in his throat that he really didn't want there. He took a sip of beer, and another.

"What else?" Jack probed a little further, sitting forward with his elbows on his knees and turning his head to look at his partner. Taking in the younger man's expression, he knew to tread lightly now, or he'd get up and walk.

Mac looked like he was considering if he should say more. It sounded so petulant compared to all of the rest. "He quizzed me."

"What? What does that mean?" Jack was honestly confused.

"It was like I was ten and he got on my case for showing up _unprepared_ with only half a tank of gas, then he literally quizzed me _in the field_ over the best way to enter the compound! He accused me of being _sensitive_ when he said that he wasn't going to make their drug for them, even if it was to save my life! Who does that when they haven't seen their kid in 16 years? Why was it important to pull the dad card then? I don't understand him. I never will, Jack." Mac looked into the flames and his eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Jack knew it was only stubbornness that kept him from breaking down.

Jack got out of his chair, placed his beer on the table and knelt on one knee in front of his friend. "I got a question for you, bud. If Oversight weren't your dad, could you work for him? I mean, has he ever done anything to make you not trust him in his professional capacity?"

"I don't think so. I never really thought about him much before," Mac replied honestly.

"So your not trusting him is as your dad, not as your boss? I mean, I can see that, and I'm not sure you've really sorted that out yet, but is it that you can't work for Oversight or you can't work for your dad? Cause you were all ready to let Matty have your resignation, then you decided not to quit, then you changed your mind. I'm just not sure you've thought this through. There's a lot of emotionally charged decision-making goin' on here, and that's not like you, bud." Jack waited until Mac met his eyes.

Something in Mac flashed over to anger, "I'm not making emotional decisions and I'm tired of everyone telling me what I'm doing, Jack!" Mac stood up and stalked to the other side of the deck, looking out over the city. Jack stood up and sat by the fire pit on the bench. "You know what, you're right, Jack," Mac said resignedly. "I haven't really thought it through. At first I thought it was Matty I couldn't trust, then when my dad said he didn't know about all the clues I found, I realized that I had jumped to the wrong conclusion. I was undecided then about what to do, but when I realized that my dad left me because…" Mac trailed off here, the lump starting to form again in his throat.

"Mac? Why did he say he left you, bud?" Jack asked only loudly enough to be heard. Mac didn't answer. Jack stood and went to Mac's side, turning him around with an arm around his shoulder and leading him back to the fire pit. "Sit down, son." Jack's tone left no room for argument, so Mac sat, rolling his eyes just a bit.

Jack crouched again in front of his friend…his kid. "Why did he say he left?"

Mac took a deep breath. "He said that he got angry after my mom died. He said I reminded him of her and when he'd look at me he'd get angry. He said he left to protect me from him." Mac said it so flatly, it just ripped at Jack's heart. _That sonofabitch had a lot of nerve_ , Jack thought. The young man stared at his feet and exhaled a shaky breath.

Jack put his hands on Mac's forearms to ground him. "Mac, I'm _so_ sorry. That had to hurt to hear that, even after all these years," he said softly. Jack paused to consider a moment. He knew Mac needed to talk, but it was always tricky with MacGyver, as far as timing. He decided to try while everything was still fresh and before the kid had it safely locked down. "I want you to do something for me, kid." Mac looked at his partner questioningly. "I want you to tell me how you felt when he said that; when you finally got that answer."

Mac's eyes widened slightly and he stared at Jack a moment, then put his head down in his hands, resting his forehead on his intertwined fingers. "Jack," he started shakily, "aren't you supposed to be talking me off the ledge, not pushing me off it?"

"Depends, kid. Maybe you need to step off the ledge. I promise you one thing, though, and you know in your heart that it's true; I'll catch you, brother. I've done it before and I'll do it again. Tell me. Just talk, ok?"

Mac stared at his friend. He couldn't believe that Jack wanted him to go through this now, after everything today. He just didn't think he could stand it another minute. Tears threatened. His heart pounded in his chest. He started feeling nauseous. Tremors coursed through him. Dizziness threatened to take him under, and he realized he was hyperventilating. He felt Jack's firm grip on his forearms, grounding him. He didn't have any more energy for the fight but he tried anyway. The emotions slammed him even as he tried desperately to hold them off. Suddenly, he was 10 and it was after his party when his grandfather told him his dad wouldn't be back anytime soon. _"No! no, no, No! I can't, Jack_!" He tried to stand up, but Jack pulled him back to his seat, holding onto his forearms firmly.

"Come on, son, it's ok. You've been puttin' this off for 16 years since you were just a little boy. It's long enough, man….long enough," Jack added quietly. He searched out his friend's eyes, and reassured him with his voice, like he was gentling a scared animal. "Just breath, man. Slow it down. You're ok. I'm here."

Jack's voice was soft and reassuring. Mac found it odd that, in that moment, he could even notice that Jack had so many voices… soft and calm, harsh, fierce, commanding. But now he heard the voice Jack used when Mac needed him the most. Everything seemed to come crashing in on him and his brain felt like mud. He couldn't think his way through it. He couldn't find his voice – as if anything could get past the lump in his throat anyway. He managed to croak out the one word that mattered, "J-J-Jaaack?! I…don't. I-I-don't.." he sputtered out in a last desperate attempt to both contain the tide and reach for help.

"It's alright, Mac. You're ok, you're…" and suddenly Jack's arms were full of a very scared Mac, who suddenly seemed more like the ten year old boy whose father left him, than the fully grown man who had just found him. Jack held on, trying not to topple over when the full force of Mac's weight crashed into him as he came off the bench and landed on his knees. He held the kid up, hugging him into his chest as Mac buried his head in Jack's shoulder. They knelt like that for several minutes, Jack whispering reassurances and rubbing the kid's back as he sobbed. "You're ok, son. I gotchu. Not goin' anywhere. It's time to let all that go, now."

Mac tried; he really tried to process what was happening and to stop it. He felt the sobs push through his failed defenses like they had a life of their own. Felt Jack's shoulder under his forehead. He flashed to his grandfather holding him when he'd realized his dad was gone. Jack was a lifeline back to the present and he felt his arms securely holding him. Finally, he realized that Jack was talking to him. It wasn't what he was saying, but his tone that sunk in…reassuring, supportive, calming.

Finally, the storm seemed to pass a little and Mac hiccupped and gasped for breath. His body relaxed a little, in Jack's embrace, and he stayed there just another moment. Just another moment to feel that security. God, he felt so wrecked. He didn't exactly know how to extricate himself and recover his pride.

Jack felt the relaxation in the kid's muscles and patted his shoulders a few times. "It's ok, brother. Just take a minute. We're ok." Jack reached into his pocket and brought out some tissues and pulled Mac back just a little from him. He reached for Mac's chin and tried to tip his head up, but Mac twisted his neck out of Jack's grip in a desperate move to shield his face. Jack shook his head, and knowing the kid needed to save face, quite literally, he handed Mac the tissues. Jack felt like he was picking up a little boy just then with a skinned knee. God, he was sorry he'd missed seeing this kid grow up. He reached for a water bottle and cracked it open, forcing it into Mac's hand and encouraging that hand to his mouth to drink. Jack got up and sat on the bench by the pit and pulled Mac back to sit next to him, tucking him in next to him with a strong arm.

Mac was still trying to catch his breath, but he blew his nose and got a drink and then sat in silence, leaning in to Jack's shoulder.

"Mac," Jack started carefully, "How did you feel when you got that answer, man?"

' _Really? Seriously, he's like a dog with a bone,_ ' Mac took a deep breath…"Like I was ten and he left me all over again. Like I got kicked in the stomach. I hate him, Jack….and I… still love him too," Mac ground out in a thick voice. Tears threatened again and Mac swiped at his eyes before they could escape. "How can I work for him when I can't even figure out how I feel about him?"

"Mac, bro, you're the only one who can answer that, but I think you need more time to talk to the guy. Family's complicated. I know I said it before, but maybe it's time to forgive a little, too. You gotta listen to him, man. There might be stuff you don't know. And, if he's a jerk about it, I'll knock him on his ass…for real!"

"I don't know, Jack." Mac sniffed and rubbed his temples. His head pounded and he felt congested. His eyes were swollen. He was past exhaustion. "After I quit, he might not even want to talk to me."

"What brainiac in his right mind wouldn't want ta talk to you? Shoooot! You two are like two peas in a pod, at least in one way. I tell you what, I'll talk to him, ok? Right now, you need sleep." Jack clapped Mac's knee and stood up. "C'mon, I'm gonna get you some aspirin and make sure you go to bed. I'll be on the couch tonight." Mac smiled and shook his head at that.

"I'm ok, Jack. I know I'm wrecked, but I can still put myself to bed." There was no heat and very little sarcasm in Mac's voice. He made his way to the kitchen behind Jack, who reached into the cabinet and pulled out the aspirin, uncapping it and shaking two tabs into Mac's outstretched hand, then he ran the water and got a glass and handed him that, too. Mac dutifully swallowed them down.

"There ya go now, just…" for the second time tonight, Jack found himself being hugged.

"Thanks, Jack." Mac released him quickly and turned to go towards his room.

"It's just aspirin, dude!" Jack called to Mac's back. Mac chuckled a little and half turned, waving a hand.

"Yeah, well I need it after being pushed off a ledge. G'night, big guy."

"Night, man. I'll check on ya later," he said more softly. Mac just shook his head and made his way to his room.

Moments later, Jack heard the shower running. He grabbed another beer and settled himself on the couch, intending to check on Mac a little while after he finished his shower. He was sure the kid would crash. When Jack woke up, it was hours later and Bozer was coming in the door.

"Hey, Boze," Jack said quietly. "Try to be quiet, man. Mac's crashed. Rough night. By the way, the cookies were a nice touch, man; thanks."

"Yeah, sure, Jack. Is he ok? I mean I know he isn't ok, but is he better than before?" Bozer sat on the couch adjacent to the one Jack currently inhabited.

"Well, he's on the way to bein' ok. It'll take time. I'll check on him and then I'll just stay here on the couch, if that's ok." Bozer nodded and went to get Jack a pillow and blanket out of the closet.

"Thanks for watchin' out for him, Jack. I mean, I was glad to see his old man, but I know that seein him again was a shock for Mac."

Jack just nodded and said his good-nights to Bozer as he made his way back to Mac's room. He opened the door silently. The moonlight streaming in from the cracked blinds was enough for him to see Mac lying in bed on his side, facing the window, covered up half way with a blanket. His soft, congested snoring gave away that he was sound asleep. Jack moved over to stand beside the bed and pulled the blanket up over Mac's tee-shirt clad torso. He resisted the urge to push some stray hair from his forehead, not wanting to wake the kid.

"Night, buddy." Jack turned and left the room and closed the door behind him.

Before he fell asleep, he texted Matty and asked her to have Mac's dad call him early. He'd have done it, but there hadn't been any time to exchange contact information today. Jack yawned and stretched out, pulling up the blanket and allowing himself to relax. If he hadn't been so darned exhausted from the mission and taking care of Mac, he'd never have gotten to sleep, but, as it was, he was pulled under in minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The vibration and low tones of "Smoke on the Water" awakened Jack and he reached for the phone quickly to stop the noise. The caller ID was not a number he recognized. He answered with a gravelly "Dalton" and waited, standing up from the sofa and moving to the kitchen, further away from the bedrooms.

"It's MacGyver…uh, senior….here, Dalton. Director Webber said you wanted me to call early."

"Yessir, I mean I did. Look, I talked to your son last night. I don't know what all happened yesterday on that mission, but it seems like you two have a bit more to say to each other and hopefully, he's had a little time to collect his thoughts. I thought maybe you'd swing by and …." James MacGyver cut Jack off mid-sentence.

"I know where we left things, Dalton, but I've had time to collect my thoughts, too, and if he wants to just quit, well, that's just fine. No need for me to chase after him. He knows where I am, now."

James sounded puffed up and defensive to Jack's ears, but if he was correct, maybe even a little hurt… as if he had a right to be. Jack prickled at the tone, but he was even more concerned that his boss might really write off his son yet again, all for the sake of pride. He really wasn't sure he wanted to reveal anything personal, especially between himself and Mac, but he had to take a chance if he could help get this reunion back on track.

"Sir, will you please meet me? Just give me a few minutes of your time for your son's sake, ok?"

"Pop, I sure don't know if this is the right thing to do, but I gotta get through to this guy for Mac's sake," Jack confided to his father's headstone. He saw a dark SUV pull down the cemetery lane and park behind the GTO. When James got out and looked around, Jack raised a hand to let him know where he was. James walked slowly toward him and Jack took a few deep breaths.

"Thanks for meetin' me, Sir."

"What's this about Dalton?"

"This here's my pop, Jack, Sr. Pop, this is Mac's dad, also Mac…well you get the point." Oversight stared at Jack, then at the gravestone and then at Jack again, incredulously, like he couldn't figure out if this was some kind of a joke.

"I know it seems odd, Sir, but I have some real good talks with my dad here and I've even brought your son here a few times. He and my dad, well, they get along fine." Jack smiled at Oversight, but it wasn't returned. Oversight narrowed his gaze at Jack.

"Anyway, Pops and I had a few years when we weren't on the best of terms. I was lucky. We got to figure it out and we cleared all that up before he passed. I told Mac that he should reach out to you to do the same because I'd rather talk to my dad any day than that gravestone there. We had a good talk about it. That's what started him tryin' to find you, I believe." Jack glanced at Oversight, but the man was just staring at him. There was only the slightest increase in his breathing and maybe a flicker of pain in his eyes, but only for a second. _'Good. I might be gettin' through'_ he thought to himself before he took a breath and continued.

"He didn't know if you wanted to be found, Sir. I told him that he's an awesome guy and anyone'd be crazy not to want him in their life. So I take it a little personally, now that he's found you; kinda feel a little responsible for settin' him on that course. I'd hate for you to make a liar outta me, Sir. He's as good a man as they come. I've know him for…well you know for how long, don't ya? That kid is fulla strength and courage…and heart; always puts everyone else's needs in front of his." Jack paused and continued in a lower tone, "But he's also scared, a little gun-shy on trust, and some a that's from you, Sir. I'm sorry, but it is." Jack looked to the gravestone a moment, as if to gather strength and glanced at James, whose eyes looked a little glassy. James nodded slightly and he dropped his gaze.

"Sir, I want you to fix this before a big old gravestone leaves one of you alone on this side of life and the other in the next, cause then there's no time left. That boy deserves answers. When I say boy, it's not that he's a boy. He's a grown man, but the part of him that you left, well that part is still a little boy and he's been waitin' on his daddy to come back all these years. Now you're here and he's tryin' ta deal with that. I know him better than anyone, Sir, so trust me on this. I want you to go and talk to him." And he added in a voice that left no room for argument, "Right now." Jack patted his father's stone. "Later Pops. Love ya." He turned and went to his car, leaving James standing there at Jack, Sr's grave.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On the ride back to Mac's house, Jack thought about what he'd said. The older MacGyver was hard to read, but he'd hoped something got through. He made a quick donut run, picking up a few of Mac's favorites that he hoped would entice him to eat. When Mac was upset, his appetite was the first thing to go. When he entered the house, Mac was sitting at the kitchen island with a mug of coffee. His face looked a little puffy and he barely glanced up at Jack. "Mornin' Jack." When he saw the bag in Jack's hands, he visibly perked up, "Donuts? What kind?" He grabbed the bag and Jack sat on a stool, smiling as Mac rifled through to find his favorites. He handed Mac a specialty donut shop coffee and sipped on his own, watching Mac take three bites all together of a glazed donut.

"Easy, bud. There's jelly too. Just save me one, ok?" Jack chuckled, just happy to see some calories going into the kid. "How you feelin'?" he asked seriously, but gently.

"I'm ok, Jack. Just trying to figure out what to do. I…" Mac was interrupted by the doorbell and looked questioningly at Jack. It was still early, only a little past 8, and he wasn't expecting anyone.

"Want me to get it, bud? You just drink your coffee.." Jack started to get up but stopped when Mac waved him off.

"Nah, I got it. Kind of early for company…" he mused as he padded his way to the door in sock-covered feet. When he opened it, James MacGyver stood on the other side. Mac stood staring at him for a few moments, obviously shocked. "Dad? Uh, you want to come in?" He stepped back and opened the door and James stepped through without a word. "What's going on, Dad?" Mac asked, his tension now ratcheting up exponentially.

"I was hoping we could talk, son," James said. It wasn't his usual flat tone. Mac noticed that this time, his father's tone was more sincere than he was used to.

Mac glanced from his father to Jack, who sat in the kitchen, but was observing warily. They exchanged barely perceptible glances, but Jack's approval was important for some reason. "Sure, let's go out to the deck. You want some coffee? Jack just brought some."

James nodded at Jack, by way of a greeting, but declined, "No, thanks. I'm good. Just need a few minutes of your time." He followed Mac to the deck and they stood by the railing. "It's nice that you kept your grandfather's house, son. It suits you."

"Yeah, uh, it does. Do you want to sit?" Mac motioned to the chairs. His father nodded and they sat, uncomfortably, near the fire pit.

"Son, I don't know where to start. I've never been good with this kind of thing. To me, being a father was always about guiding you, correcting mistakes. When I left, I really felt like I could do that from behind the scenes and not subject you to my grief and….my anger….over losing your mom. I can see now, that I was wrong…about a lot of things. You deserved a father who was present in your life and I should have gotten some advice…some help…to figure out how to do that. Sometimes I'm short-sighted that way. I need you to know that I never stopped loving you or wanting to be your dad. I just didn't know how. I guess I still don't. You're all grown. I don't know exactly what you need now, but I'd like to. I'm…. sorry….I'm so sorry, son." James sat, glancing from Mac's face to his own folded hands.

Mac listened and watched his father's face carefully. He couldn't detect any sign that this was a lie or a deception. But, he'd been wrong before. Still, when his father said he loved him, Mac's breath caught in his chest and tears welled in his eyes, and his jaw worked convulsively as he struggled to stave them off.

"I don't know what to say, Dad. I'm glad I found you and that you want to be in my life. I'm not sure what I need, either, except to get to know you and to understand what's been happening all these years…why you stayed away. It seems like a long time for you to figure out that it wasn't the best way to go…but…. I guess we'll have to figure it out. I do need you to know that I don't need…a dad…exactly. I've been lucky to have someone who steps in to fill that role when I need it." Mac stopped as James interjected..

"Dalton? He's your father figure? Son…" James started to object.

"Dad," Mac held his hand up to stop him, "you and Walsh are not the same as Jack and me. You couldn't understand, and I could never make you understand what Jack is like; what our relationship is like. Hell, I don't always understand it. He's my friend, my brother, but when I need it… and he always seems to know when I do… he's right there to 'parent' me. We joke about it, but he's been there. He's been a constant for me and it took a long time to trust that he wouldn't leave. I have to admit, I thought about that when you told me how close you and Walsh were, but Jack is not Walsh. So, I want to get to know you again. I do. But being a dad to me is not something you can just step into again." Mac had to look away and brush a stray tear from his face. He took a deep, steadying breath and waited.

James took a few moments to consider that and nodded. "I understand, son. It's the price I'm paying for leaving. I can't expect otherwise. But, son…" James brought a hand up to his forehead and his voice broke on the word, "I want to try to get to know you again. I'm…asking…I'm asking for a second chance and I know….I lost that right, but.." He couldn't continue past the lump in his throat.

Mac couldn't even believe what was happening. He'd _never_ seen James cry. Except when his mother died, and even then, it was only once. He struggled with his own emotions and wasn't sure what to do. He decided to stop thinking about it and just do what he felt. He reached out for his dad and crushed him in a hug. "It's ok, Dad, we'll figure it out. I'm glad I found you. I really am," Mac said near his dad's ear. Tears streamed down his cheeks now, too, and he was helpless to reign them in. The hug lasted a few moments while they each got their emotions under control. James clapped his son on the back and Mac released him. James stood up quickly and Mac followed suit, now uncomfortable with his father's quick extrication from the emotional moment.

Mac could only think that he was so unlike Jack, who always gave him a graceful out from any display of emotion. James MacGyver was clearly unprepared for this. "Dad? Please don't leave like this, ok?" Mac almost pleaded.

James swiped at his face and nodded briefly. He had no experience with this young man and these intense feelings. He wasn't sure what to say now. He thrust his hands into his pockets and suddenly found the boards of the deck terribly interesting. "I promise to try to make it right, Ang..uh Mac, and I know it can't happen overnight, but someday, I hope you will trust me again and I hope you'll come back to the Phoenix. You belong there, son." Finally, James could meet his son's eyes again, searching them for the forgiveness he hoped he'd find.

"About that, Dad, I never had any reason not to trust you as my boss. Things got a little confusing when I found out you were my dad. We have quite a way to go to get back trust as a father and son, but…as my boss…well, I'd like to stay on at Phoenix. As for the rest, we can work on that. Is that ok?" Mac asked, hoping for some approval from his dad. He didn't want to want it, but damn it, he did.

James' face lit up, with a full smile that Mac was not expecting. "Of course it's ok! It's more than ok. That's great news." James reached out and wrapped Mac in a quick and somewhat awkward embrace and quickly released him, patting his shoulders. Mac just smiled at his dad, not really believing this was happening. He felt so light, he wanted to whoop and throw something in the air. That would be something he'd reserve for when he talked to Jack later. To his dad, he just said, "Thanks, Dad. I guess we're both getting second chances today."

Jack had glanced out the window in time to see the father and son on the deck in an embrace. "That's my boy," he said to himself, smiling. At the same time as he felt such joy for his friend, who finally had what he'd been looking for for so long, or at least _who_ he had been looking for, Jack felt an unwanted twinge of something like jealousy. He pushed the feeling aside, reminding himself that his bond with Mac had stood the test of time and more challenges than James could ever compete with. But his own insecurities reared up to bite him because, after all, James was Mac's dad by blood. He was still mulling that over when the two MacGyvers reentered the house. Mac could barely contain himself and James smiled and extended his hand enthusiastically to Jack. This time, Jack accepted it and shook the man's hand, smiling at Mac.

"Dalton. Thank you. I'll see you soon. I'll see you _both_ soon," and he turned and smiled at his son, giving him a wink.

"Have a good day, Sir. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Dad. See you. And thank you for coming." Mac showed his father out the door and turned to Jack, smiling. "I really can't believe what just happened."

Jack couldn't help but to smile back. The kid looked so happy. "What exactly just happened, bro?"

"My dad…he uh…wants me in his life. He apologized and wants to work on our relationship. I kind of can't believe it after all this time, Jack." Mac looked like he was still in shock.

"Mac, that's great, man!" Jack clapped Mac on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you; I really am." Jack was smiling but it seemed odd to Mac, like it didn't quite make it to his eyes. Then Jack turned and walked back toward the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "Listen, bud, if you're all good, I'm gonna bounce and I'll see you at work tomorrow, ok?"

Mac studied him and then it dawned on him. Jack felt like he was being replaced.  
"Uh, Jack?" He called to his friend's back.

"Yeah, bud?" Jack turned around.

"I was, uh, hoping you'd help me with the motorcycle since we have the day off, I mean, unless you have plans, of course," Mac looked at Jack hopefully.

"Well….sure, I don't exactly have _plans_ , but….well, sure!" Jack's smile was more genuine now and Mac was relieved.

They worked on the cycle, companionably silent for awhile, when Jack asked, "Hey Mac?" Mac looked up expectantly from his position on the floor. "I want you to know that I really am happy that you found your old man, ya know?"

"Of course, Jack! I would never have found him without _you_!"

Jack crouched down next to Mac. "Well, I just want you to know that it's ok to take the time you need to get to know him. I don't wanta crowd you or take up time you need to spend with _him_ now. He is your dad and you two should….you know…bond." Jack nodded at Mac and gave him that serious look he had when he wanted to make a point.

"Jack, we will….uh… _bond_ , but like you told me, 'that's the good thing about family, there's always room for one more.' And besides, just because he's my father doesn't mean he'll be filling the _dad role_ for me. I already told him that's not something he can just step back into with me after all this time."

Jack stared at Mac a little disbelieving. "You said that to your old man?"

Mac stood up, wiping the grease off his hands with a rag. Jack stood too. "I did. I also told him I have someone who fills that role for me when I need it. I just want you to know, Jack. I've told you before, you are the only one who has my permission to ' _dad_ ' me, even when I'm not always sure I need it. I made that really clear to… _James,_ and I want it to be just as clear to you, too."

Jack smiled genuinely then and had to look away, his eyes suspiciously moist. "Yeah," he said quietly. "Thanks, man. I really appreciate that. 'Course, you know I feel the same, kid. I love ya, buddy," and Jack reached for Mac and wrapped him in a bear hug.

"I know, big guy. I love you too."

 _A/N: So I needed Mac to have just a little happiness, even if it is temporary. Some have expressed an interest in seeing Jack actually K.O. James! Maybe there'll be a sequel! Maybe James just can't hold it together that long!_


End file.
